A new beginning
by sexyblondeangel88
Summary: This is the story of Jill Valentine. Pls read and review! :D
1. California State Prison

HELLO EVERYONE, AS I BEGIN... I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR ALL GRAMMAR MISTAKES YOULL FIND., SECOND, THIS IS CAPCOM PROPERTY, NAMES, PLACES... ETC. LETS JUST SAY I BORROWED THEM FOR A WHILE. BUT THE IDEAS... MOST OF THEM, ARE MINE :D !! ENJOY !!

The FBI had caught ONE of the most wanted thieves in the last five years. The government of the US, Brazil, Mexico, and Argentina were searching for this man, but they wanted him alive. The FBI said that all of the charges were giving him at least life imprisonment. He was accused of cheating, abduction, he was charged also with possession of firearms by the exclusive use of American military and many others. There was one million dollar reward for his capture, however, the US government caught him in the LAX airport of Los Angeles, California. They took him to the California State Prison the same day they caught him.

He was less than 70 years old, maybe 5.5 ft tall, dark blue eyes, and gray hair. There was a scar under his left ear; he had a little tickle in his right hand. He was the great Dick Valentine.

After a couple of days, a 23-year-old woman visited him; she was tall, long and brown hair with beautiful hazel eyes. She was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, brown high heels that matched with her belt and purse. Every man there, turn around to see that gorgeous woman. Not everyday they had visits like this.

She sat, grabbed the speaker and began the talk with Dick,

- I cant believe it. I am… speechless… I am… scared, dad. Why did you let this

happen?! - She spoke in a sad tone.

- There's no time for this. I need you to do me a couple of favors, its very important that you listen very carefully. Okay? - Asked Dick.

- O… okay. - Answered very confused.

- The first one is to reach Evan, he has some things that are of yours, and he is gong to give you the address and the keys

of an apartment where you must stay. He will give you some indications that you must follow without hesitating. And the

second one, is… im sorry Jillian, but you must not come back or see me again. You must forget about me, I can deal with it so

you too. Forget about our past, about our 'business' , you must get out of this, get yourself a decent job and start your own

life. Make me proud and choose a side… wanna be a thief like me all of your life? What are you going to answer when your

children ask for their mom's work? I don't want to repeat the same story when you turned 9 years old.

Find a real job, work as a lawyer or maybe something easier, perhaps something, more like you, a police, remember Jill,

choose a side for your own good.

Jill was red, perhaps in anger or maybe she was about to cry, but she never showed any emotions in front of her dad. Never. She was strong until this day came, this hour; this moment… it all came down. Jill began to cry. She felt fear for the first time. She always 'worked' with him; lived with him… he was all she had. Her mother died when she was three. Now, she was about to face the world alone…

- Jill answer me or get going, we don't much time left. - Said Dick

- I never thought you were going to quit on me… never. I guess I'll better get going.

With these last words, she said goodbye to her father and left the place. When she was approaching to the exit, she looked back and thought for her self

´´Goodbye Dick´´

She drove all the way downtown to the Marriott Hotel were she was staying. She entered into her room and sat down in the edge of the bed. There was a lot of emotions inside of her head. Many things were running trough her mind. Why did he quit? Why was he acting like that? She seemed no to understand at all, all she knew was that her feelings were broken. What was she going to do now? she didn't count on her father, Jill was alone. However, there was this person, a Jewish friend of her dad; a very wealthy man in L.A that became rich when he started to run his own coffee company called Stardust many years ago while Dick decided to try the 'easier way'. They went to college together so they became so close. Evan was a friend of her family.

She called him from her Blackberry.

- Hello Evan this is Jill - she said.

- Jill, hi…hum… can I call you back in a couple of hours? im kind of busy - Evan answered in a worried tone.

- No… I mean im sorry I just need some info right now. I talked to Dick hours

ago, so he told me to call you, for some keys and an address of some

apartment… I don't know very well, but that's all I can say, and by the way, I

need my money, too. That's all. Ill call you tomorrow at eight am, okay? - asked

her.

- Oh okay, it seems you have visited him, okay no problem ill wait for your call.

By the way, this apartment its all you need now, located in a peaceful small

town, good job opportunities, you'll make some good friends over there. Im sure you'll like it. Dick

bought it two years ago. It's yours now - said Evan.

- Thanks, but where is it? - Asked Jill with some curiosity.

- It's in Raccoon city, you are gonna love it, believe me you wont regret it. Never.

Bye Jill - Finished Evan.

- Bye Evan. And thanks for all...


	2. Jill's start

CHAPTER TWO. HER DIARY.

_Jill__'__s Diary._

January 15th, 1998.

Great. I talked to Evan. He is sending me my money and the keys of my new apartment. I cant go and pick my old stuff cause im sure the police is already sneaking everywhere.

Evan said something about… Raccoon city? What the hell is that? The last thing I want is to move to some kind of western town or something… Why did Dick buy something like this, in that place…? I mean, I'm sure that the only job there is milking cows or I don't know. It sounds like they won´t have any TV's or even electricity… Jesus. What am I going to do.

Now I have enough money until I find some job, maybe as a waitress or hostess. I don't have great skills for a secretary or a babysitter. Dick told me something about being a police. Yeah right. I'm going to stay here and tomorrow morning im going to the airport, to buy my ticket to Pennsylvania.

Jill.

January 25th, 1998.

I didn't have enough time to keep writing in my diary. I've been very busy lately.

I traveled from L.A. to Pennsylvania, and then I took the ferry from the airport station to the outsides of Raccoon. One thing im sure is that the train was very nice. We traveled near a forest. A huge one. Lots of kind of trees. That was just beautiful; everything was so green, full of life, birds flying all over. The ride was very pleasant.

I love to go jogging, definitively im going there.

Finally, I arrived Raccoon city. Wow. That's all I can say. This place is beautiful. The people seem to be very polite. It's not very small as if I thought it was, in fact this place is so industrialized. This is starting to like me. I only need… to find a job :D

My apartment is located in a very very nice area; I think this is so exclusive. I saw one Ferrari parked in front of my condominium. The only thing I don't like is that I don't seem to have a very nice view from here from where im writing but its okay for me. I only see more windows.

I live in the 108 apartment. It's not a huge apartment but for me that's enough. Thank God, I have all the furniture I need. It looks like its okay as it is now. I need to buy some clothes. Some skirts, t-shirts, jeans, shoes, tennis, pants, all… I need to go shopping!

Im starting to hate this outfit already.

Someone is knocking on my door… Ill better go and check it out. I'll write tomorrow…

Jill

January 25th, 1998.

11.35pm

I don't want to go to sleep yet so here I am.

That was my neighbor knocking on my door…he lives in the 107 apartment. He is very gorgeous but with a 'macho' attitude that I hate from all guys I've ever met before. Let's say he is athletic, tall, green eyes and long hair. His name is Kevin… Ryman or Rayman… jaja yeah. I doubt he is as intelligent as Ray man is. He gave me my 'welcome to the hood'. So I asked him to come in. Thank God it was the living room. We talked a little bit. He asked about where I come from, what I do for living, bla bla… all lies of course. Im not telling a complete stranger that im or was… a thief right? So, it was a boring conversation full of bullshit. But he tried to be nice. Like all of the rest, they think with a little chat, a coffee and a rose can get into our pants. No way! Men…

Anyway, tomorrow morning im going to go shopping, I need some clothes!!. Im having some interviews and I cant go wearing jeans and tennis. Kevin told me something about a boutique near the restaurant so im going to check it out.

On Monday im having two interviews, one is a huge opportunity and the other is an awful job. The first one is in the Raccoon Police Department for two vacancies, one in the Bravo team and the other in the Alpha team. Both of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service. And the other interview is for a waitress in a restaurant called Grill 13. God save from the second job.

I need a job now.

Ill better go to sleep, tomorrow is my shopping time.

Love, Jill.

January 26th, 1998.

08:00am

Rrriiiiing riiiiing… the phone began to sound so loud that the poor Jill fell out of bed.

- Craaaaap !!, my back dear Lord… Hello…? Evan? - Asked Jill from the floor with a very funny and sleepy voice.

- Jill sorry if I woke you up but there is something else. Since you and your father 'helped' me out with some stuff and… little business, there are some keys inside of box, I think you are going to need them… there is also an address next to them where you must go and pick your gift, all I can say is that is blue and has wheels. See you. Good luck. - Said Evan and hung the phone

- Whaaaat ?? Hey !! … No way !! He bought me a car ?? Oh my God, I think im going shopping and picking my car !! Yeah baby ! - Screamed Jill.

She stood up and went to the bathroom. She was the happiest woman in the world. Jill was so happy she almost forgot about her father… like I said, almost. She knew that Dick wanted her to be happy and have a new life. So? That's what Jill was going to do !

The address written in the paper was strange, Jill was in a warehouse! Empty of course, no sign of any car or sports car, or any Hummer… no, nothing. She walked to backside and there was, a Toyota Fj Cruiser !! This monster was awesome ! Huge! Jill loved it of course. She grabbed her keys and started the engine. She felt in heaven. What a gift, uh? She was speechless, but happy !

She drove to Downtown where the boutique was. Kevin was right, it was near the Grill 13.

Jill parked her new baby in front and entered the store.

- Can I help you ? - A blonde woman asked her.

- No thanks. - answered Jill.

- Feel free - replied the woman.

It was almost two o clock, Jill felt hungry but she needed time for this. Once she went shopping, she could spend hours and hours.

There was no Fendi, Prada, Gucci or Burberry here., but she found Gap, A & F, and some Hollister too. She felt happy.

In one hand she was carrying four bags and in the other another three more. Full of clothes, shoes and even costumes!

Jill drove back to her home and started writing.

January 26th, 1998.

9.00pm

My back is killing me !. I don't know if it was for my accident in the morning or because I havent stop a second from shopping and shopping. Sorry, no time for any meal yet so ill order something in a while.

Evan bought me a car ! Yes ! A car !! I still cant believe it. it's a Fj cruiser. I love it. I think I look more pretty now haha. Just joking. I bought tons of things that I really needed, for example, I bought one leather outfit, completely sexy ! It was 30 off so It was my chance.

I bought brown and black boots, three skirts; one black, brown and one blue. I bought two pair of tennis for my jogging time and some sports outfit like some tops, tight pants and mini shorts; I love these, they are so comfortable for jogging and working out. For my interviews I bought some stuff, they are boring and simple but, that's what I need for Monday.

Jesus Christ, I went crazy today, the woman in the boutique thought I was crazy for buying everything.

I guess this isn't necessary but I bought a disco outfit., a white one, its not nice but I felt like I needed it. Maybe for Halloween.

Crap, someone's knocking again. I think is that Ray man guy hehe., ill better go for now.

Kisses, Jill.

- Hi Jill… uh.. Mmm Im… im sorry If I woke up but I thought you wanted me to share my pizza. Its pepperoni and steak, its just delicious. What do you say ? - Asked Kevin with a very naughty sexy smile.

_No Jill, say no !… no ! Pizza is like too much fat for tonight… Okay I havent eat but… this smells delicious and… with that smile, wich woman in the world cannot resist his charms… Holly crap…_

- Jill? Earth calling Jill?… Yes or… yes ? - Asked him.

- Sure, come in - Finally Jill agreed.

SHE HASN'T MET CHRIS YET ! SO DON'T BE UPSET WITH OKAY ? JEJEJE. NEXT CHAPTER SHE WILL MEET BARRY AND WESKER !! STAY TUNED. REVIEW FOR SOME OPINIONS AND IDEAS !!


	3. RPD

January 27th, 1988.

_Last night Kevin and I had dinner in my apartment. We talked about our lives, our hobbies, our last relationships and many other things. Of course I didn't tell him about dad and my situation, I hate talking about my private life to strangers. Kevin is a nice guy but that's all. Nothing more and I really mean it. _

_Kevin looks like Tom Cruise but younger and taller, the way he smiles and that sexy look… Gosh! He is very sexy._

_Anyway, tomorrow morning I have my first interview in the police station here in the Cedar District located in the uptown side of this city. The interview will be with an officer called Albert Wesker. The appointment is at 9' am. I´m soooo excited!! _

_There was also an appointment for another two jobs more. One in Emmy´s Dinner and the other in Jack´s Bar, but I´m not very sure about those. I don't have any experience or even skills as a waitress or a 'barman'. My only chance is that job in the police station plus it's a few blocks away from my apartment. I think its prefect!_

_This town really has many job opportunities. This place is like a dream come true for me, people are very kind and polite, there's a lot of tranquility around, the crime rate is very low according to the Raccoon Times, I mean this city is perfect!! Raccoon is generously financed by a pharmaceutical corporation called Umbrella, almost 75 percent of the jobs here are provided by them. _

_Well, this is it for today, I guess I should better take some rest, tomorrow is definitively my day!_

_Kisses _

_Jill V. __J_

Jill Valentine finished writing in her diary at 11'00 o clock. Her eyes were almost red and her back was already killing her. She decided it was time to go to bed.

The alarm clock sounded at 7'00 am. Jill Valentine jumped out of bed with a big smile on her face. She took a shower and then she had breakfast.

At 8.10 she was ready to go but something was bothering her.

That outfit made her look so older. Jill thought there was time to make some changes in it.

Standing in front of her mirror, she started to unbuttoned her shirt just a little bit so it would look sexier. With a dark blue skirt and a matching blazer, that white shirt showed more of Jill's sexy personality.

She grabbed her car keys and left.

Raccoon City Police Station.

Cedars District.

8.48am

Jill arrived ten minutes before her appointment.

- Excuse me sir, I have an appointment at 9.00 am with the officer Albert Wesker. it's a job interview - She said to a red haired man with a S.T.A.R.S. logo on his left shoulder.

- Yes, please follow me miss… What's your name? - The man asked as Jill started to follow him upstairs.

- Valentine, Jill Valentine sir - Answered her with a smile on her face.

- Mine is Barry Burton, you seem very young, how old are you? -

Jill felt a little bit uncomfortable with that last question.

- I'm 23 years old and you? - She answered without even thinking very well what she had said.

- Excuse me? … -

- I'm sorry sir, I… I didn't mean to… I mean… pardon me… - Jill's face was red when she started to apologize to Barry.

A huge smile appeared on Barry's face and started laughing when he saw Jill's reaction. There was no doubt she was nervous as hell.

- No problem kid. There… - Barry said as he showed her the office where Wesker was. A big door in the middle of the corridor had the name S.T.A.R.S.. - That's your future office if you get this job. But first, ask for Captain Albert Wesker and get that job interview done, good luck girl, but don't try anything funny with our captain, he doesn't have any sense of humor, and one last thing… good luck girl. - Finally Barry Burton said as he turned around and left.

Jill was standing there, in the upstairs corridor, outside the S.T.A.R.S office, she was afraid of knocking on the door, unsure of her thoughts,.

Jill's right fist knocked three times the big door.

After five seconds she was about to knock again when a very loud voice came from inside.

- Come in !! - A male's voice ordered.

Very slowly, Jill Valentine opened the door. She saw a blonde man behind his desk reading some papers. He was wearing black sunglasses. Jill thought it was kind of ridiculous wearing those inside a room with no windows. The man continued reading and reading without even looking at her.

- Sit down, please. Name? - Albert Wesker, captain of the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad ordered.

- Jillian Valentine sir. - She quickly said.

Suddenly the captain stopped reading. He wasn't expecting any women for today's interviews. His eyes met hers. Albert Wesker was speechless, a beautiful young lady was sitting in front of him.

- I'm sorry I am too busy… I mean I was busy with some… papers I needed to do… but, tell me how old are you young lady? -

- I'm 23 years old sir - Jill answered all ready waiting for the next question.

- I don't want to be rude but you are too young for us and we are looking someone more… -

- Stronger? Older?. - She interrupted.- With all your respect captain I'm not weak, I'm a very strong woman, I was trained in the U.S. Army Delta Force, my combat skills are very impressive. I also studied mechanics, I can almost open all kinds of locks with my lockpick. I am a very serious person when it comes to my work, so I can handle the Rear Security Position without doubting… sir. - Jill Valentine said.

- Impressive Valentine, that's what I'm looking for, someone strong, capable of doing this job, and well… you seemed to be perfect for this job. You will have a six weeks training course before your first mission. I will test all of your skills to see if you really are what you say. Start on… Monday. Barry Burton will be aiding you, okay? - Albert Wesker said without showing any emotions at all.

- Thaaaanks sir! I won't disappoint you! Thanks captain! - Jill replied.

- Uniforms are downstairs. Pick them on Monday one hour before your course -

- Yes captain I will. - Happily Jill Valentine said to his new boss.

- See you on Monday Valentine. Goodbye. I must continue working, excuse me - Finally he said.

- Yes captain, goodbye - She answered and then left.

Wesker returned to his daily duties but there was something or maybe someone bothering his thoughts. That woman called Jill Valentine…

He took off his sunglasses and started staring at the main door with his red eyes. His thought where somewhere else now.

The captain wasn't very used to see that kind of woman in the police station.

Jill Valentine was an eye candy undoubtedly, but he saw a great potential in her. She was special, she was unique.

- _She could be very useful - _Albert Wesker said quietly to himself as he put his sunglasses back on.


	4. First day

_January 29, 1988_

_8.4:40pm_

_Finally home!_

_I just arrived from the supermarket, I bought fruits, vegetables, meat and some other stuff I needed. This whole idea of living alone is not as easy as I thought. I really miss my father. I'm gonna visit him next weekend._

_My apartment is a whole mess right now. Definitively I´m gonna need some extra help while I go to work. I don't like messy people. I need to start cleaning my room and kitchen… maybe tomorrow, I'm tired right now._

_I'm so excited! I'll start tomorrow with my combat and shooting lessons, I can't wait to meet the rest of the team. Kevin told me he wanted to join the same squad with me! That's terrible! I don't want him to follow me wherever I go or do the things I do. He thinks that a woman can't do better than him. Give me a break! (I don't really want him as a partner… he is quite annoying) _

_Captain Wesker said that Barry will teach me some combat lessons on Monday and there's an officer called… oh God! I don't remember his name; anyway, he will teach me some shooting techniques._

_I need some rest. Tomorrow morning is going to be a very interesting day._

_Love_

_Jill_

Jill Valentine arrived early. She needed to pick her uniforms before she began her course.

- Excuse me; do you know where can I pick my uniform? - Asked Jill to a brunette woman.

- Yes. Your name please?- The blonde-haired person asked.

- Jill Valentine.

-Oh okay, here it is, try this size I think it should fit; we're both slim it's my size too. Try it and the come with me again. By the way im Rita Parker. You can change your clothes in the in the dressing rooms. It's right upstairs.

- Thanks Rita, nice to meet you. I'll be right back.

Jill Valentine took the three uniforms and went upstairs. The stairs were made of wood; in fact, the whole building seemed very old.

_-Oh God, I don't imagine myself alone in the dark in this place, it's kind of creepy-. _Jill thought for herself.

Jill entered the dressing room. The place was not very big. Jill checked out every corner to see if there wasn't anybody around. She was a very shy woman.

The place was empty.

Five minutes later…

Jill Valentine was wearing the first uniform, that one was R.P.D. officer uniform. The skirt was a little bit short for her but she loved it. She looked so sexy with that.

Jill Valentine continued trying on the other two uniforms, those ones where for any combat situations, they included a vest, cargo pants, a white and black blouse and a jacket with the S.T.A.R.S. logo on the right shoulder. The last two uniforms where the same the only difference was that one was completely black and the other was dark blue.

Jill picked the officer uniform and then left the room. She was looking very hot.

Rita was downstairs waiting for Jill when finally the new S.T.A.R.S. member appeared.

- Told ya', you look nice girl - Rita said with a little smile on her face.

- Thanks! , now I need to go…

-No! What about the other ones? Aren't you gonna try them on? - Rita interrupted.

- I did, they look fine, but I gotta go Rita, It's my first day so I don't want to get late, it's almost 9:50. - Jill answered.

- Fine girl, good luck, and… watch out will all the bastards out there, see you soon. - Rita said and left.

- Bye Rita.

Albert Wesker was about to start the meeting when suddenly Jill Valentine entered the room.

All eyes were on her. She saw Wesker behind his desk standing up. She saw a couple of men looking at her with a lustful look. Everybody was speechless.

- Valentine, you arrived just in time. Everyone, this is your new member Jillian Valentine - Wesker said to all of the people in the room.

- She will be in the Rear Security Position, B&A specialist. Valentine let me introduce you Barry Burton, he will be in charge of your training, and he will teach you combat lessons and prepare you for any situation. He will also…

A man that arrived at 9.20am to the meeting interrupted Albert Wesker. Now all eyes where on him.

- Well, you're late as usual Redfield. If your interested please arrive earlier next time or maybe just be in time - Wesker said to him.

Jill Valentine was standing next to Wesker when that man entered the room. She was immediately attracted to the man that just arrived. He was a very sexy guy, completely in shape… Jill Valentine was only looking at him and didn't even pay attention to Wesker's words.

- Jill, he is our marksman, he is Christopher Redfield. - Wesker said to her.

- Hi… hum… I'm Jillian Valentine nice to meet you.

- Miss Valentine nice to meet you, I apologize for getting late, it's not that I'm not interested is just that I…

- Enough enough Redfield cut it out, take a seat. - Wesker ordered.

Christopher Redfield was very upset with himself for getting late. He couldn't believe Wesker's words… Jillian Valentine, that beautiful woman was the new Alpha team member… That was unbelievable. He never saw a girl like her. She looked extremely hot in that uniform.

_-Oh my God, that body… those beautiful blue eyes, that baby face, that tinny waist… I… I think she's too sexy. I'm gonna be working with her !! This is my lucky day !!- _Redfield said to himself while Albert Wesker continued introducing the rest of the members, Brad Vickers and Joseph Frost, The other ones where from the Bravo team, Enrico Marini, Kenneth Sullivan, Richard Aiken, Forest Speyer, Edward Dewey, and Kevin Dooley.

The meeting ended at 10.20. Everyone left except for Chris and Wesker. The two of them were the only ones in the room.

- Sorry about today, captain. - Chris said.

- Chris, I saw the way you looked at her… don't even try something or I mean anything with her okay? - Albert ordered.

- What?… No! I mean, she will be my partner and that's all. But, there is something between you two or why did you say that? - Chris asked

- Non of your business. There's nothing between Valentine and me. I only wanted to remind you that in this place, its all about work and nothing more, okay?.

Chris turned around and left the captain without saying anything. Redfield was near the door and suddenly…

_- _Asshole - Chris said in low voice

- I heard that one, Redfield !! - Shouted Wesker


	5. Trapped

_February 3, 1988._

_Days ago, I met the whole Alpha team, each and every one of them. I also met the Bravo team, both teams belong to S.T.A.R.S. Enrico Marini is in charge of the Bravo team, he is Barry's friend. I noticed that that they both seem to dislike Albert Wesker. _

_Joseph Frost is the vehicle specialist he is very __humorous and optimistic he belongs to my team as well as Bradley Vickers. He is in charge of rear security, we work in the same field; he is also our helicopter pilot. He told me he was born in Delucia. Chris and Barry call him 'chickenheart'._

_As for the Bravo team, Richard Aiken is the expert in communications. I asked Rita about him and she told me he is a very sweet and positive guy. We are the same age._

_Forest Speyer is in charge of vehicle and weapons maintenance, he seems to be a perfectionist, they way he talks, he has that macho attitude I hate so much. Chris and Speyer seem to have some kind of rivalry, they are both marksmen._

_Kenneth Sullivan is the Bravo Team's point man and in charge of scouting and reconnaissance. He knows a lot about chemistry. _

_In my team, the Alpha Team, there is a guy… his name is Christopher, he is kind of cute but that's all I swear but I'm not interested in any kind of relationships right now. _

_The worst thing happened to me; I heard the rumor that Kevin Ryman, my neighbor is joining S.T.A.R.S.! I really don't want him to work with me; he is a little bit annoying. Actually, he called last night but I didn't answer._

_I have a busy day tomorrow but before I go to sleep I think I'm gonna grab some food from my refrigerator and prepare lasagna. My grandfather's recipe is the best one!_

_That's all for now._

_Love_

_Jilly_

The next morning.

- Good morning Valentine - …

Jill didn't notice that she wasn't alone. She turned around and saw Barry behind her.

- Oh God! You scared me Barry ! I though I was the only one in here - Jill said.

- Sorry Jill, how's your training course? - He asked.

- Not bad at all. I haven't had my shooting lessons, may I ask why? - Jill asked.

- Uh!… I really don't know why but Ill take you to the shooting range where our best marksman is - Barry answer

Barry and Jill walked towards the shooting range. Burton opened a big red door. Gunshots sounded so loud that Jill needed to cover her ears with her hands.

They both entered the room and there he was. She stared wide-eyed open. She was nervous.

Chris was aiming the yellow targets with his Beretta. He took down all of them

_- Uh… nice shots. He is very good at this. - _She thought for herself.

- Chris!! … Chris !! … - Barry yelled.

The gunshots stopped. Chris took off the earmuffs and placed the gun on the desk.

- Hey man! - Chris said.

- Hey Chris. I brought Jill… she needs her shooting lessons - Barry said.

Jill and Chris smiled at each other.

- Miss Jillian, why haven't I heard from you lately? - Chris asked.

- Wesker gave me tons and tons of paperwork so I haven't had enough time to come… - she answered.

- Well… Its about time to get it started right? -

- Sure ! - Jill answered.

- Ill leave you both together… I mean alone. I must go with Marini and Wesker to an appointment with Chief Irons - Barry said.

- Kay' ! B- man, see you around. - Chris said to him

- Thanks Barry - Jill waved at Barry.

…

After an awkward silence, Chris started the conversation.

- Can I call you Jill ? - he asked.

- Sure, Chris - she replied.

- Well… lets begin. Start by grabbing the first weapon on your left…

- The 9 mm? - Jill asked.

- … Yeah, that one. Wow, you know about weapons! - Chris said.

- …

- Sorry… I didn't…- He said.

- It's okay - She interrupted.

Jill grabbed the 9 mm and shot nine targets of 10.

They stayed there for two hours more. Chris was impressed with her shooting skills.

Two hours later.

- Well Jill… this is all for today. You are pretty good at this. I'll see you around… - Chris said - Oh! Before I go… Speyer, Vickers, Burton and I are having a barbecue tonight at 10 pm in my house, wanna come? - He asked her.

- Barbecue at 10pm? … She asked.

- Yeah. Beers, some music and meat after work, that's what we really enjoy!

- Sure, Ill go. - Jill answered with a big smile. - What about our captain? - Jill asked.

- Uh? You want him to come? Wesker? … He doesn't like hanging around with us…

- Oh… I didn't know.- she replied.

- Anyway I'll pick you up at… 9.45, is that okay? -

- Yes, that's okay. Ill see you in my house. - She said. Jill grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote her address. - Here, this is my address - Jill gave him the little piece of paper.

Suddenly a blonde woman entered the room.

- Sorry to interrupt but you have a phone call from Claire. - Rita told Chris

- Okay, I have to go, see you later, Jill -

- Bye Chris.

Chris walked towards the door and left the shooting range. Jill was standing there, watching him leaving.

- _Damn it… I acted so stupid by asking him about Wesker, now he's gonna think I like him! Shit… Claire? What the … ? Who is Claire? Is he married? …- _Jill thought for herself.

- Well, it seems you like him, the way you look at him… - Rita said.

- _Why didn't he tell me!? … I mean he doesn't have to but…-_

- Jill ?? - Rita asked her.

- Oh… sorry Rita, I didn't hear anything, what was that? - Jill answered.

- … Never mind - Rita said,

- _He is not interested in dumb bitches… - _Rita thought for herself.

- Goodbye Jilly ! - Rita finally said and smiled.

- Bye. - Jill said and left the room.

Hours later.

9.30 pm

Jill was still at work. She was pissed. Wesker ordered her to stay more hours to finish some paperwork.

- _I need to call Chris… I won't be able to go. _

She grabbed the phone and called Chris.

- Hey Chris its me, Jill. I'm calling you from the station. I… I can't go, Wesker ordered me to stay until I finish some papers… - Jill sadly said. She was so upset but worried too, she didn't know how Chris was going to react.

- Mmm… fine, you'll miss it. Don't worry, don't stay that late… Wesker is a real pain in the ass.- Chris said.

- Yeah, I'm starting to notice that. Ill see you tomorrow morning.

- Sure Jill, take care, if you need anything, call me okay? - Chris said.

- Thanks. Bye.

- Bye Jill. - Chris finally said.

Jill hung up the phone.

She began working. Her desk was a real mess there were papers all around. The station was almost empty; there was no one except for Albert Wesker and Jill Valentine.

She was working now. Wesker was behind his desk sitting there and reading the newspapers. He was wearing his sunglasses as usual.

Half an hour later, Albert Wesker was sitting there without doing anything. Now he was staring at Jill, he enjoyed watching her. She looked so beautiful. The soft ray of light illuminated her face. There was no doubt he really liked her.

- _He is so ridiculous… Why the hell is he wearing sunglasses in a room without windows??_

_He is looking at me… Damn it. I'm starting to hate him. I think he knew about the barbecue. _

_I really don't know if he is staring at me or if he has fallen asleep. Anyway, I must finish this thing before I… - _

4.45am

Albert Wesker noticed that she had fallen asleep at her desk.

He walked very slowly towards her without making any sound. Wesker was standing next to Jill. She didn't even move when he touched her neck with his fingers. He felt her soft skin and then grabbed very tenderly her brown short hair.

-Sweet innocent Jill… You have a great potential - He whispered - Goodnight.

He grabbed his black coat and left the room

5.58 am

Jill woke up almost at 6.00 am. The weather was so cold. She was freezing. Everything was still dark she was all alone.

- Damn it! That jerk left me alone… - She said angrily to herself.

Jill grabbed a flashlight and her black Beretta. She walked towards the main exit.

- _This building is so creepy - _She thought for herself.

Jill finally reached the main entrance, it was locked. The back door was locked too. She was trapped inside the station.

She ran immediately upstairs and grabbed the phone. Jill had Chris's number in her agenda. She called him.

-….. Hello?… - Chris answered.

- Chris? … - She asked confused.

- Yes, who is this? - Chris sounded a little bit angry.

- Its me, Jill. Look Chris, I'm sorry to call you this late but I'm trapped inside the police station. Wesker left me in here…

- That son of a bitch… I'm on my way, Jill. - Chris responded.

- Thank you so much! - She replied.

20 min later.

Christopher Redfield came with Barry Burton. They entered from the backside of the police station. Barry had the keys of that door.

Jill heard some noises and then Chris's voice.

- Jill ?! - Chris started to yell.

- Jill ?? - And then Barry.

- Chris !! I'm here ! - Jill answered.

They met in the main hall. Chris came with a blanket he had brought from his house. Jill saw them and smiled from ear to ear. She was glad Chris had agreed to help her.

Jill ran towards Chris and hugged him. - Thank you so much - She whispered in his ear.

- Here - Chris wrapped Jill with his blanket. - I brought it for you.

- Come on lovebirds, let's get out of here. We must return in less than 3 hours to work - Barry said.

They both blushed and smiled.


	6. A fight?

_2__nd__ March 1998._

_Oh my God, I can't believe how busy I am. Wesker gives me a lot of paperwork every single day, sometimes until midnight or more, I think he doesn't give a damn about what happened to me weeks ago…_

_Wesker sent the Alpha Team to deal with the toughest drug dealers in Downtown. My partner, Chris Redfield was injured last time, but he is fine right now I visited him a couple of times and we had dinner at his place, he is so nice and gentle. We spoke about our job, our lives, and about the captain, Chris really hates him. On the other hand, the Bravo Team was sent to cover the other side of the city including the Arklay Mountains. There's a rumor that Wesker wants to hire someone new for the Bravo Team, but it's only speculations._

_This job is quite difficult sometimes. I don't really know what's going on with the captain but he is being acting very weird lately. He is constantly telling me about my great potential and things like that… We stayed as usual until one am or even more but he is like so friendly with me when we are alone but when it comes about Chris or Barry, he is such an a*****… sorry, I needed to write that. He changes his mood so quickly; I think he is taking drugs or something._

_I have plenty of things to write about but I'm tired right now, I promise I'll write soon._

_Love_

_Jill_

Next day.

Jill was in the main hall of the R.P.D. She was looking for her S.T.A.R.S ID. Last time she saw it was three days ago. She really needed it.

_- _Rita… Rita! Thank God I've found you, I've lost my ID, I think I'm going to need an 'extra' one - Jill said to her,

- Sorry lady, I have a lot of work, I can't help you right now, you can come after three, if you want of course - Rita wasn't even paying attention to Jill. She was reading her daily magazine.

- Oh really? Reading magazines is your job? Cause I haven't seen you working past days…. - Jill answered with an anger tone.

- Look Valentine you don't have… - Good Morning ladies! - Chris interrupted.

- Good morning Chris! How are you?! I haven't seen you for a while!! What's been up to you? - Rita turned around and left Jill behind.

- Wow… well, nothing much really. I… gotta go Rita. Jill we have work to do right? - He asked her.

- Sure Chris, let's keep moving.

They both left the main hall and walked towards the office

- Wait, I really need my coffee, you mind if we go quickly to the cafeteria? - Chris asked Jill, he was smiling when he asked that, there was no way Jill was going to refuse that.

- Sure, let's go, I want a cappuccino Chris -

- Looks to me that you want me to buy your cappuccino -

- Maybe you'll have that luck - She said it to him with a smile on her face.

They entered the place, it was more like a bar, but it was fine for them.

- J's Bar sounds more like alcohol than anything Chris, I mean it's too early to drink alcohol! - She said.

- Oh! That's fine for me, maybe a beer or two and a cigarette might be fine before work, don't you think Miss Valentine? - He asked her

- Whatever, but we need to hurry, Wesker might arrive and… - Come on! Give me a break! You care about what he says? I mean he is faggot! - Chris interrupted -

- Chris! Watch it, he is our boss - She quickly answered. - He isn't around right? - He added.

They sat next to the window. A blonde woman wearing a gray uniform approached to the table.

- Good Morning, we have the special-breakfast menu; it's three eggs with bacon and roast beef. It's only $9.25 and includes orange juice or coffee - the waitress said.

- Thank you, I just want a cappuccino… What about you Chris? - Jill asked him

- Bring me the special menu with extra bacon and coffee. Thanks - Chris ordered.

- Sure, in a minute. - The waitress said

- You sound hungry uh? - Jill noticed.

Chris didn't answer.

- I was joking Chris! - Jill said.

- Don't worry about time, I told Wesker we needed time to work on the double homicide case, so we can arrive after eleven- He added.

- Oh… so I guess you planned it all, Chris.

- Maybe. It doesn't matter now. Jill the reason I brought you here is because I wanted to share something with you. You are the person that I trust the most…

_- Oh my God… I don't really believe this!!! He's going to confess that he likes me!!… - Jill thought for herself._

- Jill!!! …

Chris and Jill immediately turned around to see where that voice was coming from. It was Kevin Ryman. He was walking towards them.

- Well… I didn't expect seeing you here since you said to me that you hated this place and told me you didn't want to come, with me as I see… -

- I'm sorry is just that I've been very busy lately and… well; he is my partner Chris Redfield-

Chris saw Kevin without saying anything. He didn't even move an eyebrow.

-Yes, I met him at the R.P.D. He is the one that told me that I didn't have the skills to join S..S. … - Kevin added. - I feel like I'm bothering you - He finally said.

- Yes you are - Chris answered.

- And Jill… Don't think I'm following you; don't have that pleasure of thinking that… It's Cindy Lenox the one that really turns me on!! - Kevin touched Jill's hair.

- Don't fucking touch her!! - Chris immediately stood up and grabbed Kevin's right wrist.

-What's your problem?! - Chris shouted.

Kevin responded by pushing Chris away. There was no doubt that a fight was about to begin.

- Stop it !!! - Cindy screamed

Chris was extremely pissed off. His face was red like a tomato, in the other hand, Ryman was laughing.

- You! Get out of here!!. Kevin, just leave!! - Cindy said.

Kevin left the bar with a big smile on his face.

Chris was still breathing very quickly. Jill was trying to calm him down.

- I don't know what to say, I'm speechless. God, I'm really so sorry Chris - Jill said.

Chris smiled at her and touched her soft cheeks. - It's okay.

They left the bar.

- What did you want me to know about?? - _Gosh, I really hope he still wants to tell me… _

_-_ Oh… I almost forgot. Here, open it - Chris gave Jill a folder with three sheets inside.

- What's this? - She asked him.

- It's from Wesker. Read it and don't say any word of it. I think he is up to something, I think he is a drug dealer or worst, He wrote about buying some 'T' samples and something more about a mansion in the Arklay Mountains, I guess that is where he makes his dirty business… - He finally said.

- Oh… That's what… you wanted me to know about? - She asked

- Mmm… Yes why??? - He was confused.

- We… must check that out… - Jill finally said.


	7. Wesker

_25__th__ March 1988_

_It has been weeks since the bar's incident. Oh God, I was so embarrassed. Kevin is an idiot, how could he do that!_

_Chris is a real gentleman I really respect him a lot, he is so intelligent and mature. He has become a very good friend of mine; I'm starting to care more about him. Last week Kevin called me, he said he was so sorry, but I don't really believe him._

_That day, Chris wanted to tell me something, he said it was so important… I thought he was going to tell something 'else'… but I was so wrong, instead of that he showed me some information about Wesker. It was about a couple of transactions, contracts with Umbrella, a list of doctors and some results from the 'T' test. I really have no idea of this. Who knows? _

_Chris is so overwhelmed with that._

_I haven't write about this but my concern isn't that, the only thing that is making me crazy lately is that someone calls Chris almost everyday and 'her' name is Claire._

_Who's Claire anyway? I mean I can't ask him about her, that's not a good idea. _

_Last Monday I visited dad, he was so worried about me. I didn't even have the chance to visit him since I arrived here but I told him that I was fine, He is glad I made the right decision but I really miss him a lot. I really do!!_

_Well, that's it for now…_

_Love_

_Jilly_

_*_

_5__th__ April 1998 _

_I know who Claire is. Yes, she is Chris's sister! I felt so stupid I thought she was his girlfriend, I don't really know her but Chris told me he's in charge of her since their parents died in a car accident when they were very young. That's so terrible. That's the reason why Chris is so mature; he is like a father to Claire. Chris must work to send her money for her school and many things more. He is such a great man. I admire him._

_I really understand him, I lost mom when I was younger and now that my dad is in jail everything has changed for me, I'm all by myself now, I'm trying to figure out what is going to happen next, but there's no turning back, I'm going to move on with my life._

_We had the chance to talk about many things. Wesker hasn't come to work the past four days, no one knows where he is, he hasn't even called. I called Chief Irons but he doesn't even know either. _

_Weird things happened to me last days, on Monday when I arrived home, I saw a piece of paper on my door, it said; 'it is about to begin'._

_I don't understand it maybe it's not for me, someone must have left it in the wrong place._

_However, yesterday, I received an anonymous call at night; a male's voice said my name and hung up._

_The next morning when I was having breakfast someone called me again I thought it was Chris but instead of that a man with a weird voice said; 'it has already begun' the call ended so quickly that I didn't have the chance to ask who the hell was him. I'm scared. What a psycho._

_Tomorrow we are going to have a meeting at 7:00 am, I must sleep it's almost 1:00am._

_Love _

_Jill!_

Next Morning

6:55 am

The Bravo and the Alpha team were already in the conference room. Marini was in the front giving them indications for the new equipment that arrived that week for both teams, the new and customized M92F-S.T.A.R.S created by Joe Kendo. Barry already had his own customized Beretta, it was a gift from the Kendo's Gun Shop owner Robert Kendo, and he was Joe's brother.

It was almost 8:20am when Albert Wesker arrived. Everyone was surprised by the sudden arrival of the captain. No one said anything even Enrico shut his mouth.

- What? Surprised? - Wesker said to everyone in the room but no one answered.

. Continue Marini, go on. - The captain ordered from the backside of the room. He was sitting there watching every single person in the room, especially Jill. The meeting continued while Wesker was hearing Marini's instructions. There was no doubt that Albert Wesker felt somehow 'different' that day.

The meeting ended fifty minutes later. Marini noticed that the captain left the meeting minutes before it ended. It seemed to Enrico that Wesker didn't give a damn about it.

Jill, Chris, Brad and Barry were talking outside the room about the new weapons. Chris was holding his new Beretta when suddenly Wesker appeared.

- Well, didn't miss me I guess but it's time to work, Jill I need you to stay, the rest get to work now! - Wesker said.

All the Alpha and Bravo members including Enrico left the place; they headed towards the S.T.A.R.S. office.

- I'm so disappointed with you Valentine… - Wesker started.

- What? Why?… I've been working all days and even some nights I don't…-

- I know - He interrupted her - That's no the problem. There are some files missing in my desk and you are the only one that stays until midnight. - Albert Wesker told her, there were no emotions on his face. Jill was scared.

- I don't know what you are talking about sir… I haven't touched anything from your desk. I am an honest person - She added

- Really? Bad habits are hard to break…

- I have no idea what you are talking about - Jill's face was red, she was so upset because she knew Chris was the responsible of all of this, but she wasn't going to tell Wesker about Chris. Jill was a good friend and she wasn't going to betray her friend.

- I… am sorry, it was me. I don't even know why I did that, I'm so sorry captain. - She said.

- You… are… - Wesker stopped talking. He was staring at Jill behind his sunglasses. She really was sorry for her bad behavior. Jill thought it was over for her.

_- Damn it… I'm done, I just saved Chris's job. I can't betray him, he is my friend. I believe in justice and maybe I'm paying for all the things I've done in the past. - Jill thought for herself._

- You are going to stay with me all the next week until we finish some files for Irons.- Wesker said that to her. He didn't say anything else and proceed to the S.T.A.R.S. office.

Jill was standing there feeling like a big fool.

Chris left earlier that day the office. They didn't see each other again after the meeting. It was half past two in the morning and Wesker was making the paperwork that Irons asked for. Jill was sitting on her desk typing some information about a couple of cases she worked with Chris. They were working in the same room but none of them said a word.

After some minutes later, Jill noticed that the captain was acting weird, he was sweating a lot and his hands were shaking as if he had the Parkinson's disease.

Jill stood up from her chair and walked quietly towards the captain

_- What the… - Jill thought_

- Sir? Are you okay? - She asked him. However, he didn't answer. He was staring at his shaking hands. Jill approached him and suddenly everything stopped. Wesker's hands weren't shaking anymore but it looked creepy to her now that Wesker wasn't even moving at all, he was like a rock statue.

Jill was shocked. She knew it was about time to call the 911. She walked very slowly towards the desk phone near Wesker's computer trying not to make any stupid move.

She was about to grab the phone when suddenly Wesker woke up and grabbed Jill's wrist with such a tremendous strength that Jill screamed in pain. Wesker wasn't aware of who she was. He grabbed her neck with the other hand and pushed her against the wall.

He was choking her.

- .P…Ple … don… kill… me - She said.

Wesker was breathing very quickly, after a couple of seconds he released her. Jill immediately fell in the floor almost unconscious. Wesker was standing there looking at her, he was confused he didn't even know what just happened.

- I'm… sorry… Jill, are you okay? - He gave her his hand and tried to raise her up. Jill was still in the floor grabbing her neck with her hands. Wesker lift her up, she was scared of him, Jill was surprised.

- I suffer some attacks… that's just only when… I get sick… I'm sorry, I didn't want to harm you… - Wesker was nervous, there was someone that knew about his 'medical condition'.

- No problem… - She hardly said. - Are you ill? - She asked.

- Mmm… Yes. It's a weird disease. No one knows about it in the office, that's the reason why I didn't come last days, I was… sick - He said.

- Fine… I promise I won't say anything but please let me go home, I need some rest - Jill said without looking at him.

Wesker noticed Jill's reaction, he knew she was afraid of him. The captain tried to approach towards her but she immediately walked backwards.

- That's okay I'm not going to hurt you, Jill. - He said.

- I… need to go, see you tomorrow… sir. - Jill said that while she grabbed her bag and left the room.

**(Personal Note: Wesker isn't sick of course, but he hasn't injected the virus yet. Wesker is up to something that's for sure, but no one knows about his 'condition' except for Jill.

I apologize again for my awful grammar J , but I'm going to make this story very interesting. Thanks for the reviews! It really helps a lot!! If you have some ideas, please tell me J

Thanks again and I will wait for your reviews)**


End file.
